Kidnap by a Rexicoricaphalipatorian
by Tvnut loves Jax Teller
Summary: Jack/Gwen pairing. Gwen is kidnapped and Jack is the only one who can save her. Appearance by the Doctor, Rose and Donna. Set after 2x05 Adam. Rated M for language, smut in later chapters, and violence. chapter 7 now up! COMPLETE READ AN AT END
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, RTD and BBC do. (if i did, jack and gwen would already be together) please dont sue, im not making a profit from this, just lots of juicy reviews.**

Gwen was on her way home from work, Rhys had come to pick her up. It had been a typical day at Torchwood. The team had hunted down a weevil, catalogued something which might have been an alien weapon, and numerous other things, like Jack constantly flirting with her, Tosh and Owen always missing each other's glances by a mere second. And Ianto, good old Ianto with his perfectly brewed coffee, pining after Jack. She contemplated this all the while Rhys was prattling on beside her about his day at work.

She was lost in thought, giving an 'ah huh' and 'yep' when she thought it was appropriate. She thought about Jack, and all the innuendo that he had thrown her way all day. He knew that she was engaged to Rhys, but Jack doing that was him just being his typical self. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy it, she did, it was just that since Jack had found out that she and Rhys were engaged, he had increased it one hundred fold. It was like he was making up for something, or trying to express something. 'Nah' she thought 'Jack doesn't feel that way about me, and anyway, I'm getting married.' She shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out.

"Gwen, you're not even listening to me are you, love?" Rhys asked her.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she apologized.

"Just as I thought," replied Rhys. "You're thinking about bloody Torchwood and Jack Harkness again, aren't you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness" Gwen corrected him. "Rhys, I just want to go home, I don't feel like fighting right now."

"Well, too bad, we're gonna talk about this right-"Rhys was interrupted by Gwen's phone ringing. She picked it up. It was Jack.

"Gwen, don't go off at me for tracking you, but you're being followed by something that came through the rift. And Gwen, I'm pretty sure it's dangerous, so you might wanna get Rhys out of there. We'll be out there as soon as we can"

"OK, Jack, thanks for the heads up. See you soon" Gwen hung up the phone, and pulled her gun out and cocked it. Rhys was shocked, even though he knew about Torchwood, he never knew that his fiancé knew how to handle a gun. He was about to say some thing, and Gwen noticed.

"Oh Rhys, not now ok I've got something following me."

Rhys grinned, and whispered. "Gwen dear, not following you, right next to you."

He then proceeded to unzip his forehead. Gwen could see all the blue flickering lights, and turned around just as the monster stepped out of Rhys' skin suit. Gwen was too shocked to even pull the trigger on her gun.

"Well, well aren't you a pretty thing. You can come with me." The monster spoke as Gwen croaked out "What are you?"

"Dear, your 'Jack' will know me as one of the Slitheen" she said as Jack and the team pulled up in the SUV.

"WHAT! Don't tell me that you're back" Jack yelled.

"Oh no, dear Jack. I'm not back, I just come bearing a message for you and the Doctor from Blon Fel Fotch Passamir Day Slitheen, or as you know her, Margaret."

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" Jack asked.

"This" said the Slitheen. It grabbed Gwen, and pressed a button on its wrist, and they disappeared.

"NO!" Jack screamed, and sank to his knees on the bitumen.

**Please review, its my 2nd story. i dont intend to put up the next chapter till i get 10 reviews. anyone who does review gets one of my delicious home made choc chip cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who or any of the characters, RTD and the BBC do, so please dont sue, cos im not making a profit!**

**Shadowxwolf: thanks for being my first reviewer! lol! this chapter is for you! lol**

**Lady CLark Weasly: im not sure if the rest of the team will meet the doctor. ideas are welcome!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, keep up the reviews and ill keep up the chapters!**

Chapter 2

Jack couldn't move. He was on his knees, on the bitumen, and he couldn't move. In fact he hadn't moved in over an hour. He kept staring at the spot where Gwen had disappeared with the Slitheen. He kept replaying what happened over and over in his head, thinking that if he had gotten there two seconds earlier, he could have done something to save Gwen. He couldn't move. Finally Ianto and Owen had to pick him up and drag him to the backseat of the SUV. Owen drove them all back into the hub.

When the got back to the hub, Jack was still in shock, and wouldn't move from the car. Ianto noticed as he pulled jack from the car and helped him into the hub, that he had been crying. Ianto then realised that any thoughts of himself and Jack getting together were useless, as jack was completely in love with Gwen, and had been since day one. He put Jack in his office, and got out the picture jack kept of Gwen in his desk, and placed it in front of Jack. He turned around and walked out of the office, and went into the autopsy bay where both Tosh and Owen were standing over a bag that contained a bunch of human skin and clothes.

"Well, we may as well pull this out and see what it is" said Tosh. Owen put on a pair of gloves and pulled out what was in the bag. He stretched it out on the table, and saw what it was.

"Fucking Hell! It's fucking Rhys! But it's just like some sort of a skin suit!" said Owen. Tosh remembered something that had happened years ago, not too long before Owen came to Torchwood. When she had been sent to London by Jack to investigate whether the spaceship contained an actual alien or not. And how that strange man had come to her, and explained that it was just a pig, but with a wired up brain. She kept thinking about the events after that, but couldn't remember exactly what sort of alien it had been, but she did remember the skin suit thing.

"Owen, I remember something about aliens who use people for skin suits. It happened not long before you joined us here. I got sent to London by Jack as a medical expert to determine whether in fact the spaceship that crashed into Big Ben actually contained an alien."

"Well, did it?" Owen asked.

"No actually. All it was was a pig. But a strange man told me that it was just a pig with a wired up brain. In fact I think he said his name was the Doctor."

Ianto piped up. "Wait, could you be talking about Jack's Doctor?"

"I'm not sure," said Tosh "It could be, we should go talk to Jack just in case." They all trooped up to Jack's office, and saw jack sitting there with Gwen's picture in his hands, tears streaming down his face. They barged in, slamming the door, but Jack didn't even flinch, he was too focused on Gwen's picture.

"Jack, snap out of it, we need you. What the fuck was that alien?" Owen asked. Jack ignored him. He was lost, and he couldn't find his was back. He needed Gwen.

"Jack, I'm sorry for this." Ianto walked up to Jack and punched him in the face. This shocked Jack back into reality, because Ianto would never punch anyone. He stood up, put the photo of Gwen in his coat pocket, wiped the tears from his face, and faced the group.

"Right, that alien is from the planet Rexicoricaphalipatorius, and it's a relative of one I've met previously."

"You didn't shag it did you? Cause that would have just been wrong. I mean did you see it?"

"No!" Jack exclaimed in disgust. "I need to contact someone who can help me so I need you all to-"

"Jack, that thing used Rhys as a skin suit, I think this has been planned for a while." Tosh said.

"Thanks, Tosh." Jack said, and he left the hub, leaving his team behind again. He took his mobile out of his pocket and dialed a number. It rang 3 times before it picked up.

"Hello, Doctor? It's Jack. I need your help."

**this time im not going to update until i get 20 reviews! and home made choc chip cookies for those of you who review! ideas for further chapters help too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**seeing as how its been a couple of days and i still havent gotten that 10th review, i thought i wouldnt keep you in suspense any longer but post this chapter. that meant someone missed out on a double choc chip cookie. oh well! and i just wanted to say sorry my chapters are short, but i promise the story will be at least 20 chapters! i still have ideas galore! and even ideas for a sequel! (OOH smart me!) and for the disclaimer, se the previous chapters, im too lazy to write it again!**

Chapter 3

Jack stood outside the Millennium Centre waiting for the Doctor to arrive. He sat down on the sidewalk, looking dejected. He couldn't take his mind off Gwen. He thought about her, how from the very first minute he had been attracted to her. From the time he had seen her, standing on the top level of the parking garage watching them, watching him, when that brought that poor boy back that Susie had killed. He thought about how she had broken through the retcon, he smiled to himself then. Gwen was the only person he knew who could do that. His mind drifted forward to the point he realised that it was more than just a sexual attraction towards her. It had been the day the team had saved Carys Fletcher. When Gwen had kissed him, lightly, just like a friend would, he had felt something, deep inside that he had not felt ever. He had stayed in that position for a while, and touched his lips, as if he was pressing her touch, her kiss to his lips, as if trying to keep it there forever, imprinting her on his lips.

Jack thought about the moment he realised he was in love with Gwen Cooper. It was when they, well Gwen specifically, had brought Suzie back. How he thought he was actually going to lose Gwen when Suzie had run off with her. How worried he had been when he realised that Suzie was going to leave the country with Gwen. How when he had caught up to them, he had no qualms about pumping Suzie full of bullets to save Gwen, and how that didn't work. How he had ordered tosh to destroy the glove, and once she did, Gwen, his Gwen came back to him. Then, when Rhys had died because of Bilis, how he had held her when she cried, how he had lovingly wiped all of Rhys' blood from her hands. Then after he died while saving the world from Abbadon, Gwen had brought him back from the darkness with a kiss, one that was full of love, longing and hope. She had guided him back, and he loved her for it, he was in love with her, he realised. Then, the Doctor had come, and he had left her with no second thought.

Jack had a lot of time to think during the year that never was. He had thought about his team, and what he would do when he got back to them. He had thought about Ianto, the ever reliable tea boy, but mostly his thoughts dwelled on Gwen. And when he came back, he had pretty much told her so, but when he had run his hand down her arm, and felt that ring on her hand, his heart had broken. It had shattered, but he still put on his Jack face, and said congratulations, when everything in him was screaming to rip it from her hand, push her up against the wall, and kiss her so passionately that she would immediately know how he felt without him having to say anything. So instead, he had gone on a date with Ianto, trying to fill the void, but nothing would, and he told Ianto this, apologizing that he couldn't take it further with him.

Slowly he was starting to put his damaged heart back together, and when Gwen had refused to retcon Rhys, his heart shattered again. When she had threatened to leave and forget Torchwood just so that Rhys could remember, he had almost shown just how vulnerable he actually was. She had said to him that she wouldn't know any different, but he had said back to her that he would, with tears in his eyes. She had then chosen Rhys again over him. He couldn't believe it, he absolutely refused to. So he had decided to bury his feelings for her, keep them hidden for eternity so that he could just be her friend, someone she could come to in times of need, without any strings attached. But now Rhys was dead, and she was gone. The whole team knew now for sure when they had seen the way he had reacted when she was taken.

He was sitting on the sidewalk in silence, contemplating, and he was too lost in his own thoughts to notice his team come out of the hub and walk up to him.

"Jack, who is supposed to be coming to help get Gwen back, cause we're here to help too, she's part of the team" Ianto said. Suddenly, a technological noise started, and a blue box started to flash into existence.

"This is who is going to help us." Jack replied, standing up as the blue wooden police box finally completely came into existence. The door opened and out stepped a red haired woman, and then a blond haired woman, holding the hand of a man in a brown pinstripe suit and overcoat. She let go of his hand, ran over to Jack, and hugged him. Jack was shocked.

"Jack, it's so good to see you!" she cried. Jack grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rose! Wow its great to see you! But how? The Doctor said you were lost. Gone. Could never come back!" He let go of her.

"Oh that." Said Rose. "That was just a technicality. The doctor can explain it better, later, not now though." Jack walked up to the Doctor and hugged him.

"Thanks for coming."

"No problem Jack, now what's this problem you need my help with?"

**now for my chapterly beg for reviews. can we please make it to 30? cos im standing my ground this time. if we dont get to 30 reviews, no cookies, and no chapter 4 sorry (man im evil mwahahahaha...)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. i didnt have it pre written, and i had a major assignment due this week, so that took up all my focus. anyway, thank you to all my loyal reviewers! hope you like this chapter. oh and before i forget, im gonna reccomend a fic. its sisters in time by lady clark weasley. its an awesome story! ok anyway, enjoy!**

**OH AND HERE IS A WARNING! this chapter is actually quite violent, so if you dont like it or are under 16, i dont reccomend that you read it. just writing this to cover my butt!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Gwen woke up. She sat up and looked around. After a couple of minutes of scrutinizing, she got up and walked around the room, trying to find a place where she could exit. She never found one. She realised she was in some sort of cell, and she was trapped. Absolutely no way for her to get out. Her first thought was to reach for her gun, but she realised that she had dropped it when Rhys, no wait, the Slitheen had captured her. She sat back down on the floor, and put her head in her hands. She knew that she had been captured to provoke Jack and in turn, his friend the Doctor. She felt her mobile in her back pocket, and reached for it, hoping that she was still on earth so that she could get a signal. She checked it, and there was no signal. 'Damn it!' she thought, and threw the mobile across the room and watch as it shattered when it hit the wall. She then tried her comms, which Jack had once told her the signal could travel several thousand light years.

"Jack, Ianto? Anyone there?" There was no response. 'Shit!' She thought again, and mimicking what she did with her phone, she threw her comms device across the room and watched as it too smashed. She put her head back in her hands and unwittingly began to cry. She had told herself she wouldn't, but she couldn't help it, tears were leaking from her eyes. Not because she had been kidnapped by some ugly green alien, but because Rhys was dead, and she had no idea exactly how long he had been dead. It was a good thing that they hadn't shagged in three months, that they had been waiting until their wedding night to do it again. She cried for the fact that she would never see him again, that she had lost her fiancé. The more she sat there, thinking about Rhys, the more she realised that ever since she started work at Torchwood, she had fallen out of love with him. She still loved him, she just wasn't in love with him. That made her cry more. She felt so sorry for Rhys. That she had accepted his proposal out of guilt, and a bit out of protection for herself. So that she wouldn't be hurt if Jack had ever come back and he left again, or even if he never came back. With this thought, she consciously acknowledged that she was in love with Jack. She then realised that that was why the Slitheen had kidnapped her, and not just gone after Jack or the Doctor. And when she had seen Jack react like he did when he pulled up in the SUV and saw that the Slitheen held her and intended to kidnap her. Maybe he had feelings for her after all. After all, she had seen his face when he felt the engagement ring on her finger, and she had felt him hold that kiss on her cheek just a little bit longer than appropriate. She almost melted at the memory of Jack kissing her, even though it was on her cheek.

Her train of thought was interrupted suddenly when the wall slid open, and a Slitheen walked in. it walked right up to her, grabbed her by her arm, and dragged her out of the room. It kept going down a hallway until it came to another door like structure, and it opened. In the middle of the room was a structure similar to the cyber conversion unit that she had encountered the previous year. The Slitheen walked up to it and strapped her in. Little things that looked like electrodes were placed on her skin, two on her forehead, and two one her upper chest. A dial on the board next to her was turned to the maximum setting.

"Just a warning, human, if you don't tell us what we want to know, I'll flick the switch, and trust me, you won't like it when I do. Now, I want the Doctor. I owe him my revenge for taking my life off me."

"I'm sorry but I don't even know who the Doctor is." Gwen replied.

"Wrong answer!" the Slitheen yelled, and flicked the switch. It was worse than electrocution, even though Gwen had never experienced that before. It was electrocution, but it was also like she was on fire on the inside. It felt like they were trying to make her spontaneously combust at the same time as electrocuting her. The Slitheen flicked the dial off.

"So human, are you ready cooperate now?" asked the Slitheen.

"You can go to hell for all I care. I told you I don't know who this Doctor is, and I have no idea where he could be. All Jack told me is that he roams the universe. Other than that, I can't help you." With that, the Slitheen flicked the switch again.

"We'll get it out of you one way or another you insolent, smelly human!" Roared the Slitheen, as it walked out of the room, leaving the machine on, and Gwen screaming as it burned her from the inside.

At the same time, on Earth, Jack heard Gwen's screams in his head, and felt what was happening to her. He felt the burning from inside, and he screamed with the pain he was feeling and frustration that the same thing was happening to Gwen and he couldn't stop it.

"Doctor, just hurry up and fix my vortex manipulator. If I need you for anything, ill contact you. I have to go now! Gwen needs me!" Jack held out his arm to the Doctor. The doctor held his sonic screwdriver to the manipulator, pressed some buttons, and it was fixed.

"Right, Doctor, well I'm off, don't worry if I need you ill call." Jack pressed some buttons on the manipulator, and disappeared.

He reappeared in the room Gwen was being held. He saw that she was being tortured, and a tear slipped down his cheek. He ran over to the control panel, and switched the machine off. He then ran over to where Gwen was strapped, and started to unstrap her from her restraints. He was so busy doing this, he didn't notice the Slitheen enter the room and snap his neck until it was too late.

* * *

**lol hope you enjoyed! im not sure when im gonna update again cos its getting toward the end of semester 1 of uni, so ill do my best, but if i can get 10 more reviews before i update, ill be very very happy! thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey people! im back! finally. sorry it took so long for me to update, but im finnaly finished my last assignment! yay for me! thanks to all my reviewers!**

**this chapter i dedicated to all my sisters at the RRA! love to you all! (oh and a special thanks to shadowxwolf for one of the ideas!)**

**WARNING: this chapter contains very graphic mutilation. read at your own risk! if you are under 16, i dont reccommend that you read this!**

* * *

Jack woke, sucking in a deep breath as he came back to life. He looked around for Gwen, and noticed that he was in a completely sealed room, with no way in or out. His wrist felt funny. He looked down and noticed his wrist strap was missing. He looked up and then he saw Gwen. His beautiful Gwen, lying in the corner, unconscious. He crawled over to her, and pulled her limp upper body into his lap. He sat like that for what seemed like hours, stroking her hair. Slowly, she stirred. She felt like he was lying in someone's lap, and it was so warm. She thought it was her imagination protecting her, or maybe she had died and gone to what passed for heaven, because the lap she was lying in felt like Jack's. But there was no way that could be, because he was on earth, and couldn't die. She opened her eyes. It was Jack. Gwen's eyes went wide, and the biggest smile jack had ever seen plastered itself to her face. Jack leant down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Gwen, I'm so glad you're alive. I was so afraid that they had killed you."

"Jack, I'm not dead, I'm here with you right now, alive and in your arms." She sat up and whispered in his ear "I know this isn't the best time to tell you, but I love you. Always have and always will."

Jack groaned. "Oh Gwen, you should have waited. The Slitheen have excellent hearing, and I'm 100 percent positive they heard you say that."

A voice came from nowhere into the room. "Ah, Jack, you're right again, we did. And that's why we took her. And also the fact that we know you love her. There was no denying it, Jack." Suddenly the wall slid open, and a Slitheen walked in. It hissed at Gwen, and she backed away, slipping out of Jack's arms in the process. They both felt the separation, and it was unbearable. But instead of grabbing Gwen, the Slitheen grabbed Jack and took him out of the room, dragging him down the hallway. Gwen got up and ran to the door, but it slid shit before she could get there.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she cried out. Jack heard her anguished scream, and his heart broke. He could withstand any form of torture. He had been taught to do that at the time agency. Why, he had no idea, but it had come in handy. But when he heard that cry from Gwen, it had broken him. He didn't let it show, because he didn't want the Slitheen using her against him. The Slitheen strapped him to the same thing Gwen had been tied to earlier.

"So, Jacky boy, I snapped your neck earlier, and you didn't die. Well this will definitely be fun. Let's see. What can I do first?"

"Oh just get on with it already! You'll bore me to death if you keep going on like this! And that's no fun at all!" Jack replied brashly.

"Ok then, lets start." The Slitheen sliced Jack open from his neck to his pants, his blood spilling everywhere. Jack screamed in pain. Nothing had ever hurt this much before, yet he was still alive. He looked down, and saw the Slitheen pulling his intestines outside of his body, and rip them to shreds. It was a good thing he hadn't eaten anything for a while.

"Is that the best you've got?" panted Jack, still trying to control the pain he felt.

"Oh, no." replied the Slitheen. "This is." It ripped Jack's heart from his body, and Jack screamed blue murder as he died. The Slitheen stood there and laughed. But Jack didn't wake up. It got fed up waiting for Jack to revive, so it shoved Jack's heart and intestines into his body cavity and walked back to the cell containing Gwen. It opened the door, and flung Jack inside. Gwen ran over to his body as soon as she saw Jack thrown back into the room. She saw the damage that had been inflicted on him, and didn't know if he would ever wake up. She struggled to pull his dead weight body into the position he had her in when she had woken up, but eventually she got there. Gwen sat there, with Jack's dead body in her arms, her eyes closed, rocking backward and forward, her eyes shut, crying. And because of this, she didn't notice that Jack's body was slowly starting to knit back together.

* * *

so, please review, you know you want to! its that little button just over there!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! im back with a new chapter. im not sure how many more chapters there will be, but probably only 3 to 5 more. i know i know i promised 20 chapters at least, but the way this story is going, i dont think it will make it to 20. i do promise a sequel though. im going home in 4 days for two whole weeks (YAY i get to see my parents!), so ill try and post the rest of this story before i go home (just have to write it first haha!)**

**this is once again dedicated to my lovely and nutso sisters of the RRA, cos they have to be the nuttiest people in the world and i love you all!**

* * *

Gwen sat on the floor, with Jack in her arms, her face buried into his shoulder. She didn't see that his heart had reattached itself to the correct place, or that his intestines were knitting back together. They slowly rearranged themselves back inside Jack's abdomen, which slowly but surely came back together, without leaving a scar. Jack came back to life, but without his usual gasp for air. It was like he knew Gwen was holding him, and he didn't want to scare her. He felt Gwen's head pressed into his shoulder, her body shaking. She was crying. He had no idea why, and then he remembered what the Slitheen had done to him. How they had ripped up his intestines, and pulled out his heart. His hands flew to his abdomen, checking to see if he was healed. He was. He didn't realise his movement had alerted Gwen to his sudden return to life. She pulled her face up out of his shoulder, tears still staining her cheeks. Gwen saw that he was 100 percent better, and she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest, sobbing like it was the end of the world.

"Sweetheart, anyone would think I had just died permanently!" Jack chuckled.

"Oh Jack, I thought you had! You looked so horrible, and your heart it was-"

"Shh, sweetheart, no need to relive that horrificness, ok. I promised to always be here for you, and I will, ok. Never doubt that, no matter what happens to me."

Jack pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly. He never wanted to let her go. She was the most important thing in the world to him, and he never wanted to be parted from her again.

"Gwen, sweetheart, in case I don't make it back next time, I love you. I always have and always will." Jack said sadly.

"Jack, please don't talk like that, you just promised me that you would always be here." Gwen cried.

"Gwen sweetheart, I will always be with you, you are the one thing in my life that brings me light in times of darkness. You are the one constant in my very long life, and I will love you forever." Jack pulled her head up from his shoulder and kissed her.

Gwen had never been kissed like this. Neither Rhys nor Owen had ever come close to making her feel like this. Jack was kissing her like there was no tomorrow. And the feelings that kiss invoked in her. She felt herself becoming wet with just the touch of his lips on hers. She knew she loved Jack, but with him kissing her like that, she could hardly control herself, and she moaned into his mouth.

Jack heard Gwen moan. He was already hard, and this just served to make him harder. No one had ever turned him on so much in his over 150 years of being alive, before or after his transformation to immortality. It was as if he had found the one person his mind, body and soul fit with. And that was difficult for him to understand, being a typical 51st century guy. And he would not grow old with her. He pulled away from Gwen.

"Jack, why did you stop?" Gwen asked, looking at him pleadingly.

"Gwen, sweetheart, I'm not going grow old with you. I'm never going to age like you will. You will die eventually, and I'll be left by myself pining after you for the rest of my life, and I can't do that." Jack said sadly.

"Jack, I want to, because if we didn't, I would regret it for the rest of my life, no matter how long or short it is. Jack I love you, and I want you to make love to me right now, because it may be the only chance we ever get."

Jack gave in. He kissed Gwen with a passion that he had never used on any of his lovers, including Ianto. He began to get hard again, and he pulled Gwen more into his lap. She felt his erection pressing against her thigh, and she gasped into his mouth. Jack took this opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. The inside of Gwen's mouth was hot and sweet, tasting like strawberries. He had never kissed anyone who tasted like strawberries. It was like heaven for him. Jack moaned into their kiss. He moved from her lips, kissing along her jaw, and down her neck. Her shirt had been ripped right down the front, exposing her bra, and he continued to trail kisses down her front till he reached her breasts. He kissed the tops of her breasts, and Gwen moaned, arching into him. Jack moved back up to her lips, kissing her hard and passionately. He reached around her and unclasped her bra, while still kissing her. He never thought that kissing Gwen would feel like this. With just the touch of their lips, he felt as if the whole universe was exploding. Jack thought to himself 'well if this is what kissing Gwen feels like, then oh boy, the next bit will be good.'

Gwen broke away from the kiss, and grinned, the top half of her body pressed into Jack's, hiding her from view.

"Ooh Jack Harkness, I knew that you had naughty thoughts, but that was interesting." She smiled.

"You heard that? How did you hear that?" He questioned her.

"Don't know, Jack. But don't you think that it proves we belong to each other?" Jack once again claimed her mouth, kissing her deeply. Suddenly he stopped and handed Gwen her bra.

"Here, quickly put this on, one of the Slitheen is coming." However, before Gwen had a chance to put her bra back on, the Slitheen walked into the room, and grabbed her, dragging her out of the room, half naked.

"GWEN!!" Jack yelled after her, running over to the door, which slammed shut a microsecond before he got to it. He sunk to the floor against the door, crying with the thought of what they were going to do to his Gwen. He was too distraught to think straight. He never wanted anything to happen to her, but this was out of his control. He sat there for what seemed like hours. He heard Gwen's screams, and with each one, his heart broke more. It was like they were torturing him the way she was screaming. It seemed like it would never stop. But finally it did, and he was told to step away from the door. He did as he was told, not wanting them to hurt Gwen anymore. The door opened, and she was thrown inside. He ran over to her, and picked her up, cradling her in his arms while he sat on the floor, tears streaming down his face as he looked her over. There were so many cuts, burns and puncture marks all over her. He didn't know what to do, and he could feel that she was fading fast in his arms. She wouldn't last much longer.

He had no way to contact the outside world for help. His wrist com was gone, taken by the Slitheen, no doubt. Not that his team could do much anyway. Then it hit him. The Doctor was telepathic. He could contact the Doctor via his mind. He sat there and focused on the Doctor, trying to get through.

* * *

The Doctor was in the hub, sitting on the couch near the autopsy bay, with Rose in his arms, thinking about Jack. He had tried to track him with the TARDIS, using the signal from Jack's wrist device, but suddenly the signal winked out. It had been destroyed. Suddenly, he felt something pressing in on his mind. It was a familiar presence, but faded and drained. It was Jack.

* * *

**well? review please? you know you want to!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey loyal fans, this is the last chapter. this is dedicated to cee! get well soon my sister! special mention to LadyGwen031291 for getting me off my lazy butt to write this chapter before i go home to my parents for 2 weeks. enjoy!**

The Doctor sat upright, startling Rose. He made her smack her head into the arm of the couch, so she elbowed him.

"Oi, that's not nice. Jack's in my head, he's trying to contact me." The Doctor told Rose.

"Well then, hurry up and find out what's wrong!" Rose replied. The Doctor closed his eyes and focused on Jack. Suddenly they were connected.

'Doctor, we need you now! Gwen is dying, I don't know how long she'll last!' Jack thought.

'Where are you, I'll come right away. I'll do my best to help Gwen, what's wrong with her?' The Doctor replied

'No time now, Doc, just hurry and get here. We're on Rexicoricaphalipatorius. They have us in a holding cell.' Jack thought an image of the cell to the Doctor.

'We'll be right there Jack, I promise.'

The Doctor broke off the link with Jack, promising to get in touch again soon. He grabbed Rose and pulled her off the couch, dragging her towards the TARDIS.

"Owen!" The Doctor shouted. "Get all your medical supplies ready, Gwen's injured, and we're gonna need them as soon as we get back!" Owen was just about to reply when the Doctor and Rose ran inside the TARDIS and it disappeared.

After the Doctor broke off the mental link with Jack, Jack focused on the precious person he had in his arms. Gwen was still alive, but just barely. Jack was only beginning to notice more of the horrible marks on her body. She was bruised black and blue, and blood was streaming from her body. If the Doctor didn't get here soon, she would bleed out in his arms and die. And if that happened, Jack would forever be a broken man. Suddenly Gwen opened her bruised eyes. She saw Jack hovering above her.

"Jack, why do you look so worried, sweetheart? I'll be fine." Gwen croaked. She started coughing, and blood started coming out of her mouth.

"Sweetheart, that's why I'm worried, you shouldn't be coughing up blood." Jack replied solemnly.

"Jack, kiss me." Gwen whispered. Jack complied, and as he did, he felt Gwen breathe her last breath into his mouth. He took his mouth away from hers and pulled her dead body closer to him, crying. He was a broken man. Just then, the Doctor arrived. He stepped out of the TARDIS, and saw Jack, sitting on the ground holding what he assumed to be Gwen.

Jack heard the TARDIS arrive, and after a while, looked up. The Doctor looked at Jack, and all he saw were hollow eyes, and a broken soul.

"You're too late. She's dead." Jack said hollowly. He stood up, picking her up as well, and carried her onto the TARDIS, the Doctor following behind him. Rose saw Jack, and she was about to say something when she noticed he was carrying Gwen's body, and she immediately closed her mouth and sat down. The Doctor shut the door, and walked over to the console, making the return trip to the hub, while Jack stood in the control room cradling Gwen's body. All the time the TARDIS was playing a haunting tune for Jack's mourning.

Finally the TARDIS landed in the hub. The Doctor walked over and opened the doors, allowing room for Jack to carry Gwen's body through. Jack walked through the hub, until he reached his office. He placed Gwen on the desk, and shut the doors, which was a sign for everyone to leave him alone. He sat in his chair, and pulled her into his lap, and cried into her shoulder. She had died because of him, she had died for him. He would never again be whole.

* * *

**dont hit me cowers in the corner flames are good, i will be warm at night.**

**i am planning on a sequel so dont get too crabby!**

**R&R!**

* * *


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hey all!

Just letting you know i plan to delete the sequel to this story, named the connection, as my muse has deserted me, and doesnt ever want to come back.

this will just be a stand alone story, no sequel, ever.

sorry to do this, but i think its best!

thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!!

lots of love to you all!

tvnut XOXO


End file.
